ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Belial (Another Genesis)
The alternate counterpart of Ultraman Belial, known simply as Belial in this continuity. He is responsible for setting most of the events of Another Genesis into motion. History An ancient being, Belial was locked away like his original counterpart by King. However, unlike him, instead of being sealed in what would become the Kingdom of Light's moon, Belial was sealed in the core of the planet for what was intended to be an eternity. So secure was his prison that it was believed escape was in every sense impossible. However, something happened. Some unknown circumstance caused a fluctuation in the mechanisms of his perfect prison. That brief flux was enough to allow the evil giant to break free of his prison. Due to the nature of his prison, his escape caused the destruction of the Kingdom of Light, scattering its debris across the universe. In the chaos and destruction, Belial slipped away and disappeared to parts unknown. Some time after his escape, and the destruction of the Kingdom of Light, the evil giant is suspected, with a shard of his former homeworld, to have encountered Mirror Master and had given him the shard he had taken thus giving Mirror Master his three-dimensional body. What happened to Belial afterwards and why and if he gave Mirror Master the shard is unknown. It is now heavily hinted that Belial is in fact inhabiting Ultraman's body and controlling him for his own goals. What Belial plans to do with the shards is unknown but several Ultra have sought out the shards to rebuild their homeworld. Forms - Ultraman= By possessing Ultraman, Belial sought to enter the Temple of King, where he had his host strike down Leo and remove the life sustaining shard from Blast. It is unknown how and when Belial assimilated with Ultraman but it is known that Ultraman went into seclusion when he first heard about the fate of his homeworld, due to depression. It seems that whenever Belial exerted too much control over his host, his features temporarily morphed to resemble his. Techniques and Weapons *'Halo Slash': He can perform a Halo Slash attack since it was originally his host's technique. *'Claws': The claws on Ultraman's fingers which grew due as a side effect of Belial possessing him. They are able to penetrate presumably anything. An example was seen where he rips out Blast's Light shard. }} Gallery AG_Belial_Full.png|Belial upon freeing from his prison. Ultraman gen.png|The first symptom of Belial possessed Ultraman can be seen on the changes of his color schemes. Blast vs Ultraman.jpg|The latest symptom of Belial possessed Ultraman can be seen on the changes of his body feature and his claws. Bel_AG_Toy.jpg|Belial's toy Trivia *This form of Belial is much more muscular than his original counterpart. *Unlike the original Belial, this one was sealed in the planet's core, though his jailer is still Ultraman King. *Also, unlike the original Belial, this incarnation appears to be a pure Ultra, having no known relation to Alien Rayblood. *Unlike the original, he actually succeeded in destroying the Land/Kingdom of Light. *Belial's taking over of Ultraman's body and using it for his own goals is similar to what his original counterpart would later do to Ultraman Zero. Unlike the original, this Belial barely changed his host's outside appearence possibly because he is clearly trying to hide his presence. Interestingly, this Belial possessed an Ultraman before the original one. *So far Belial appears to be the villain of Another Genesis, having destroyed the Kingdom of Light, is suspected of giving Mirror Master his physical form, stealing Father Burai's family heirloom and possessing Ultraman. Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Evil Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest